New Game Syndrome
by Zetsuna
Summary: A short story on Minato's POV on the "New Game " system. Critical reviews will be appreciated.


This is my second published work for the persona series. Thankfully this is only just a one-shot fan fic, and I also did it casually. What I'm trying to convey is how Minato feels as his life "renews" and that only after the Ryoji event he recovers his memory of his previous life cycle. It's kind of hard to relay my message, but I hope that the readers would better understand it.

My first work (which is still in progress) is titled the Shin Megami Tensei CrossOver and basically involves characters from the Persona series, Raidou Kuzunoha and some of my OC's. Reviews for both stories are welcome and very much appreciated. I look forward to the response and I hope that it would give me back my drive and of course improve my quality.

* * *

_"It's good to see you again. Been some time, huh…?"_

The voice spoke out from the darkness.

_"__Been a while that we could talk like this too, actually…."_

There was a soft chuckle from the corner of my bed as I realized someone was sitting on the edge. The figure had raised his hand to his mouth as he chuckled softly. He was smiling. It was strange.

_"__Say, Minato. You already knew the outcome of going down this path didn't you? So,"_

He sounded serious suddenly as he looked out to the open window. The curtains swayed along as the cool wind gently blew in

_"__why did you choose it? Is it worth it, to sacrifice yourself?"_

He stood up. His face still covered by the shadows, but his physical outline could be seen within the darkness. The steady moonlight dimmed as the clouds passed by. I remained silent as I watched the boy put both his hands behind his back and hum a carefree tune. How strange. But I knew the boy realized I was awake, he wasn't talking to himself after all. He wanted me to know his thoughts and decided to speak out loud. He was questioning my past action, curious to know if I truly wished for it to happen.

_"__Whatever it is, you must have a good reason right? To protect those you love?"_

He said and I thought I saw a short gleam as he eyed me from the corner of his eyes. Again I remained silent as he walked over to the window, the wind blowing his hair and softly swayed his long yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. Placing both his hands on the base of the window, he looked out to the dark scenery.

_"__But that's alright, buddy. Everyone has their responsibilities. I had mine, and you have yours. We're both entwined by the strings of fate, you and I…"_

He paused and turned towards me, his face was still dark but the outline of his smile was hard to miss.

_"__Thank you,"_

The moonlight emerged from between the clouds and shined on him, slowly revealing the trespasser of my room and confirmed my suspicions. Mochizuki Ryoji had his carefree expression and looked exactly the same as he was when he left the dorm a month ago.

_"__for being my friend…"_

Before I could say anything, he was gone the moment the moonlight returned to my room. I stared at the spot where he was standing on moments ago, not really believing what I saw. Giving a quiet chuckle, I shook my head in disbelief.

We'll see each other again Ryoji. I'm sure of it. At the top of Tartarus we will have our final confrontation and it'll be over. A month after that, I'll die and everything will begin anew. I would close my eyes during the Graduation ceremony on the roof, and when I open my eyes, I'll be in the train. It would be the first time I returned to Iwatodai after ten years.

But right now, it feels like I've gone through it too many times. When will it end Ryoji? I'll lose my memories of this and start back anew. But then I'll remember everything after I release you from your bonds. How many times has it happened? How many years have gone by since I've been stuck in this forever-looping world?

My fate is imminent, my life repeats to the same conclusion. I feel like a doll being pulled towards the fire. I can't fight this fate, neither can I ignore it. But someone has to do it, even if I am left behind as this world continues to move forward, I'm happy enough as it is to see everyone living their lives without a care.

_Our sacrifice was never in vain._


End file.
